My Angel
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Jayden and Lauren have a deep dark secret. Rated M for a reason.


My Angel

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M

Summary: Lauren and Jayden have a deep dark secret. Rated M for a reason.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I just use them for my sexual ideas.

Author's notes: So I came up with yet another idea about this pairing. I know I am a sick puppy! Lol! I love it! Warning: This is a story involving incest! If you're uncomfortable with this subject, Please don't read!

This takes place during Super samurai of course if you're familiar with this story, you know!

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Part one:

Tongues massaging against one another...

Cool Hands on warm skin...

Lips on her sensitive flesh...Until she screams with passion!

''Oh God! Yesss...''

Lauren jumped up in her bed in a gasp. Her body in a complete sweat rubbing her hand over her face. It was happening again. She was having a dream, A hot sexy dirty dream... that was sure to earn her a place in hell. It was a dream about her and her older brother,Jayden. It's so terrible but she couldn't help it. It was like a secret obsession. She loved the thrill of them committing forbidden sexual act to each other... Like they did to each other when they were younger. A Shocking yet disturbing romance grew began when thier Father left for battle but never returned. Jayden, being the first born and the oldest had to take his place in battle. Staying with Mentor for his Samurai training. Sad and alone, Lauren tried her best to follow in her father's footsteps while at night she would close her eyes and dream about her and Jayden making passionate love to each other...

When She heard the news that Master Xandred was close to cause destruction to world, Being hidden in secret Lauren was forced to come out of hiding. Exposing herself to the others and helping her wounded brother. Now being here in the same house with the one she strongly loves, She had to try her best to act normal especially with Ji and the other Rangers around it was too risky.

She couldn't help it some nights when she would sneak into Jayden's standing by the corner of the bed staring at his sleeping form...

_'' You will always be my little angel...''_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door snapping her out of her thoughts.

''Lauren...Time for breakfast,'' Ji replied on the other side of the door.

Swallowing lump in her throat, she replied. ''Yeah, I be right there in a second!''

Hearing Ji's footsteps disappeared away from the door Lauren quickly climb out of her bed running into her bathroom, closing her door.

* * *

Lauren's Pov:

As I'm standing in the shower, the images of me and Brother were hit me like an invisible force as the cold but somewhat warm water hits my body. I like the water at this temperature. it's so easy when I close my eyes I see the vision of me and my brother in the shower. His strong hands on my hips, swaying me slowly back and forth as gently nips at my ear. He whispers dirty words that make my knees weak and my body shutter.I couldn't help to touch myself feeling that exciting tingleness. I imagine his hands easy gently to my most private area. Touching probing me gently rubbing my clit between his fingers while his hard perfect member nestles against my backside.

''You're so wet for me, baby.'' He whispers as he rubs faster. I let out a desperate cry, begging for realease. He panting softly against my ear. I can feel him against me. I can feel him Hot and hard...so fucking hard. In a matter of moments, I come undone. With a silent scream, I came emptying myself, showing my expression of love for him.

''Oh, Laurn, yes!'' I imagine him to say, with one last grind, grunting he came. I can feel his hot essence in me. Once I was sure he was finshed, I was fearful that his legs will give out. I turned around and gently pushed him against the wall giving in one last kiss as we fell to the floor spend and satisfied.

''You're so Beautiful when you come. I love you, My Angel.'' He whispers against my ear. it's like an echo. an Echo that I never wanted to end. He holds me tight against his arms and I never want him to let me go. Before I knew it,I open my eyes. and...I'm alone...I hate that the fact I get so horny memorizing about my Samurai warrior It makes me break into tears. I can't do that now. I have to be strong at least until i face him, Mentor and the others... Then I will excuse myself and cry my heart out...

End of chapter one.


End file.
